The invention is concerned with high level mounting of beacons, as signal lights or other warning signal fixtures, on TV and radio towers and other stabilized elevated structures requiring such signal fixtures at the top portion thereof. Repair or replacement of such fixtures has presented the problem of danger to service personnel in climbing to and from such elevated locations, such dangers being increased during inclement weather, if not rendering servicing impossible during such conditions. Insurance rates have been high under such conditions as well as the expense of repair at such elevated locations, normally based on a dollar amount per footage. Efforts to alleviate these problems have been made such as the provision of unitized replacement fixtures at pole ends (U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,891); cable and like mechanisms for lowering the fixtures, as flood lights (U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,498; U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,639), and signal lights (U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,322). However, the expenses of such mechanical details must be considered.